Pesan
by Zanan
Summary: Berisi tentang dua pandangan terhadap satu kejadian, kejadian akan sebuah pesan yang antara dua sosok yang tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain.
1. Chapter 1

**Pesan**

 **Disclaimer :** **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Bagian 1** **: Hinata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul sepuluh malam, pikiranku sedang terbelah menjadi dua, antara ingin menyapamu atau tidak. Satu yang tak kamu tahu, tidak mudah bagiku untuk memilih karena ketakutan selalu berada selangkah lebih depan dariku. Ketakuan akan bagaimana jika pesan itu sengaja kamu abaikan dan tak terbalas? Namun disisi lain, aku masih ingin yakin bahwa kamu akan membalasnua dengan hangat dan kita akan mengakhiri malam dengan obrolan yang menyenangkan.

Maka, dimulailah perjudianku. Otakku berusaha keras memikirkan pesan apa yang akan kusampaikan padamu, pesan yang jika dibaca beberapa kalipun akan tetap terbaca biasa saja.

Kalau saja kita seakrab itu, aku tak akan ragu menanyakan "Kamu sedang apa?" sebagai pengantar obrolan. Tapi tidak, kita tidak seakrab itu. Dan akhirnya aku memilih untuk mengetik tiga huruf itu, sebuah kata "Hai" terkirim bersamaan dengan rasa senang melepas-lepas dari dalam dadaku.

Bebeapa waktu berlalu, entah sudah berapa lama itu aku tak tau, aku tak pernah ingin menghitung waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk menunggu balasanmu, karena setiap detik aku mencoba menghitungnya, hatiku terasa tergerus perlahan-lahan. Tidak terdengar sama sekali notifikasi balasan dari pesanmu, aku mencoba mengecek koneksi internetku dan hasilnya tak ada yang salah. Namun, aku masih ingin menanti. Mungkin, sebentar lagi, satu menit lagi, lima menit lagi, atau sepuluh menit lagi. Mungkin, kamu sedang tidak berada dekat dengan ponselmu hingga membuatmu tidak bisa membalas pesanku. Tak apa, aku punya banyak waktu kok.

Telah lama menunggu, perasaan bosan menyeruak mencoba mengambil kendali atas diriku. Lantas, aku mulai berselancar di akun media sosialmu. Mungkin saja kamu mengatakan pada dunia bahwa kamu tidak sedang ingin di ganggu, mungkin saja kamu saat ini sedang sangat sibuk dan membuat pemberitahuan bahwa tidak bisa membalas pesan. Namun, kenyataan seakan menamparku. Terlihat jelas bahwa akunmu sedang aktif, terlihat juga bahwa kamu baru mengunggah sebuah foto beberapa menit yang lalu. Sementara, pesanku sudah terkirim lebih dari setengah jam yang lalu. Bukan, aku bukan ingin mengekang kebebasanmu untuk melakukan hal apa. Tapi, kamu pasti memperhatikan setiap notif yang masuk kan? Maksudku, sangat kecil kemungkinannya jika pesan itu tak benar-benar sampai padamu kan? Jadi aku tidak salah kan jika aku berprasangkan, kamu memang sengaja mengabaikanku?

Hatiku hancur, ada air yang hendak mengalir di pipiku jika tak sekuat tenaga kutahan. Malam itu, aku baru tahu, jika menunggu bisa menjadi hal yang menakutkan. Lantas, aku mengatakan pada diriku sendiri untuk berhenti, berhenti menunggu sebelum aku ditertawakan oleh keyakinanku sendiri. Namun tetap saja, selama mataku belum terpejam, aku masih mengharapkan balasan, sesingkat apapun itu, dari kamu.

Tapi sayang, tidak ada satupun notifikasi yang terdengar, tidak ada bunyi yang mengganggu ketenangan ini, hanya sunyi yang terdengar. Kesunyian ini, membuatku mengantuk.

Besoknya, disaat aku tidak mengharapkanmu, pesanmu justru tiba. Namun, sayang, euforia pada kemarin malam dan hari ini nyatanya telah berbeda. Walau tak bisa kusangkan ada banyak debaran lugu yang menggedor jantungku. Walau aku membaca pesan itu berulang-ulang kali sambil tersenyum. Walau semburat merah perlahan menghiasi pipiku. Aku merasa semuanya tidak tepat lagi, mesikun balasan pesan itu tidak kuanggap terlambat.

Lalu, aku menutup halaman obrolan itu, mengunci ponselku, menggesernya jauh-jauh dari pandanganku, dan mencari kegiatan sembari mengulur waktu dan berpura-pura sedang tidak sempat untuk membalas pesanmu. Karena, secepat apapun aku membalas pesanmu, itu tidak mengubah bahwa aku tidak penting untukmu, kan?

Bersambung

Pesan penulis

Ini hanyalah sebagian pengalaman penulis, mungkin ada yang merasakan ini juga? Uhukpastisemuanyapernahuhuk. Hanya ada dua bagian dalam cerita ini, bagian Hinata dan bagian Naruto, hamba terinspirasi dari film "Mars meet Venus". Mohon beri tanggapan, baik itu kritik, saran, atau bahkan cacian dan makian. Sekian dan terimakasih

 **Zanan, keluar**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pesan**

 **Disclaimer :** **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Bagian 2** **: Naruto**

.

.

.

Pukul sembilan lewat tiga puluh menit, aku masih saja berkutat dengan tugas yang ku miliki. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini tugas yang diberikan oleh dosen berupa kelompok, waktu yang kumiliki sangat sedikit untuk sekedar mengunjungi rumah temanku dan mendiskusikannya bersama mereka, hingga kami sepakat untuk melakukan _group_ _video call_ tepat pukul sepuluh malam.

Tak sengaja, sebuah foto terbuka dari galeri _smartphone_ milikku, menampakkan sosok perempuan cantik, Ino Yamanaka, mantan pacarku. Entah kenapa saat melihatnya perasaanku untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas ini langsung hancur padahal jarum panjang sudah menunjuk pukul sembilan, padahal tugas ini akan dikumpulkan besok.

Fokus, kata-kata itu coba diulang oleh otakku, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh. Muncul notifikasi dari salah satu sosial mediaku menandakan bahwa Shikamaru akan memulai diskusi. Aku dengan berat hati mengangkatnya dan menunjukkan senyum palsuku dan berkata "Hai, kalian sudah siap?"

Lima belas menit telah berlalu, walau baru dimulai, dua orang temanku nampak pusing memikirkan masalah diskusi kali ini. Muncul notifikasi pesan masuk dari sosial mediaku, "Hai" itu yang aku lihat sekilas dari notifikasi itu. "Hinata? Siapa dia?" pikiranku tentang dia harus terhenti karena Shikamaru dan Shino memanggilku untuk membantu mereka melanjutkan diskusi.

Lima belas menit lagi telah berlalu, aku mengusulkan untuk istirahat makan sejenak. Pikiranku teringat akan pesan yang belum aku balas, namun perutku sudah terlanjur lapar. "Nanti saja balasnya" Pikirku.

Mengantongi _smartphone_ , menyusuri anak tangga menuju lantai satu, membuka lemari makanan lalu menyeduh satu bungkus _ramen_ favoritku. Sambil menunggu, kubuka _smartphone_ , kucoba memotret _ramen_ tersebut dan kuunggah foto tersebut ke salah satu akun media sosialku.

Tak terasa jam sudah menunjuk pukul 00.20, tugasku baru saja selesai. Rasa ngantuk menyerangku, memaksaku untuk tertidur dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia. Namun sebelum sepenuhnya tertidur, aku teringat akan pesan yang belum terbalas.

Kududukkan diriku diatas ranjang, mengambil _smartphone-ku,_ lalu kucari pesannya. Hanya kata "Hai" yang terpampang di depanku saat ini. "Apa dia sudah tertidur ya?" tanyaku, namun seperti yang kuharap, tak ada jawaban dari siapapun. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku hanya menulis beberapa patah kata untuk menjawabnya, hanya "Hai juga" dan "maaf, tadi aku gak sempat balas pesanmu" sudah mewakili seluruh isi hatiku.

Akupun menaruh _smartphone_ milikku ditempatnya semula, menidurkan tubuhku lagi dan bersiap menuju alam lain, alam mimpi.

End

Pesan penulis :

GJ? Mungkin sangat! Maafkan hamba yang baru menggeluti genre ini. Terlalu pendek memang tapi itulah kekurangan hamba, tidak bisa membuat cerita berlanjut dan cerita panjang karena faktor malas dan sibuk. Akhir kata mohon beri tanggapan, baik itu kritik, saran, atau bahkan cacian dan makian. Sekian dan terimakasih

 **Zanan,** _ **logout**_


End file.
